User blog:TheMindofMe/CE Spielberg vs Lerooy Hitchcock
So because everyone else is doing this, and because I've been feeling left out about being the only active user never to have written a fanmade battle, I decided to give you guys a parody of the newest ERB as a late New Year's present. This time, it's with users who have created the most sockpuppets. Dutch ex-user ClassicalExpendable (a.k.a. CE Spielberg), reformed troll and Ministry leader Lerooyinator (a.k.a. Lerooy Hitchcock), former user and staff member Four4 (a.k.a. Four4 Tarantino), misunderstanding troll Aubresha (a.k.a. Aubrey Kubrick), and former trusted user Nikki Lee (a.k.a. Nikki Bay) duke it out to see who deserves the title for "Worst Sockpuppeter". Even though this was all basically written on my own, I would like to thank BreZ for writing one of Lerooy's lines. Before you read, Disclaimer Even though Lerooy and Nikki are both being dissed in this, I still respect them. I do not want either of you to get the wrong idea about this, because you are still my friends here. No hard feelings <3 Alrighty, enjoy the battle :D CE Picture a kid sitting in front of his computer, Trying to form a ministry, but ended up hated by all users. Now, picture a 19-year-old sockpuppeting machine Who can vandalize and bring down your Brotherhood Wiki! Wanna step to me, Lerooy? You’re dark as a Shadow! I'll re-promote Night so he can ban you, ya ho! I'm always on top of the charts of all the sockpuppeters! My new account’s being made waiting to bother ya! I bomb the Live Chat and the whole Wiki! You bomb as many users as that skank Nikki Lee! Next time you're on Five Stars with Mind and everyone else, Let me know; I’ll be sure to unleash my stealth! I made millions of accounts, everyday in January. You made two or three to argue with yourself than threat the Wiki! Maybe next time I return, you’ll be less of a douchebag! Now bow to me, Lerooy, because I’m not a fag! Lerooy That was a close call straight to the fgt kind, But you won’t be getting unbanned again this time. Half your troll cred should go to Johnny LA! Now prepare yourself as I give you a true brilliance taste! I'm the master... of the Brotherhood Ministry, No defense against the Devil destroying the Wiki! (Lol) My spam is more than you can’t even hope for. You're more horrible than SM and the trolling whore! C'mon! You made new accounts each day to stir Fire up! I'll ban your socks like I'm higher up! I'm the worst thing this place has ever had to face! Battling everyone as a sock is a big disgrace! Four4 Stop! Give me a break, guys! Y’all must be high! Devil, you got no respect, man. I'm the Wiki’s black guy! Your Ministry is a bigger failure than me in the tournament, And I've been an admin before, who are you for judgment? You basically started Wiki War I, but it ended sad. The Wiki wouldn't let you come back 'cause you’re just a fad! Look me up. I’m a real man! Friends with Wachowman! Now allow me to turn and diss CE the scam. Due to all your SPs, a failure's what I label you. It seems like some dumbass vandalizm Nikki Lee would do! Ask anybody, "Who’s your favorite banned SP?" Nobody's gonna say, "What's his name, John Indy?" The users that I ban ain't the... cleanest, (Mind!) But when I give accounts I'm the... meanest. (SM!) Joey “Four4” Greene is a... genius. A true admin who’s the Four-est and the Greenest! Aubrey Genius is a powerful word, but you really shouldn’t use it, Unless you're talking about Aubresha, then there isn’t anything to it. Everything I do is visionary. Every single sock and troll done exactly how I wanted to do it it. Make another account and start a fight, over 530 times! I'll make you learn to love Nicki! Look at my butt and stop making stupid rhymes! Like Conner, I’ll have you all hurt, no heals after I whip your ass! The Ministry is the worst event that’s happened since the Wrath Attacks! Nikki That's enough! I've had enough discrimination from all you! Why don't I join in and show you what a respected user can do? I got several people here who love me, you all just work solo. If you wanna mess with me, bitch, then prepare yourselves to FEEL MY WRATH! This is my payback, y'all, FEEL MY WRATH! Even made that Dr. Grinch guy FEEL MY WRATH! I set up socks and got a drop of Oke Guy’s wrath! Rose to the top, made Hippie leave cuz of my wrath! I ain't got no guilt, honey! I don't give a damn! I got hitched with Night and Joe, and I don't mind being banned! I give the users lots of love while the staffs say I'm evil! Got no time to read series’ while I'm working with the people! Got a gift from my boyfriend and the eyes of an eagle! When it comes to trolling the Wiki, no sockpuppeter is my equal! Poll Who Won? CE Lerooy Four4 Aubrey Nikki Category:Blog posts